Miitopia: Attack Of The Lords
Attack Of The Lords is a game made by Miitopia-Meow6, and has a great similarity to the first game. Now there is still Greenhorne, for example, but their is an extention, so now there is Green Atoll. The villain of this game, - there is several, is the Fiend Lord. He is an upgraded version of a normal Fiend, but with a full Mii face, no spear, but he still has a red-patterend cloak. Opening "The dread of the Dark Lord, possessed by an evil dark curse, that stole the faces of many kind, inocent people. Now every Mii settles in their Atoll, every Mii is in peace...." Greenhorne Greenhorne is similar to what it was before, except somethings have been added, somethings have changed. Here is the list of changed, new and deleted features: *Calming Sprinkles are avalible first when a Mii first has a status effect. (Not by skill, eg. Charm, Sleep Tight, by a Monster, eg. Evil, Pharoah's Curse.) *A new shop is added, called the "Green Grocery" which sells all different stuff, HP Bananas, Attack Apples, etc *A new place called the Easin Atoll is now added, which miis live in houses and it is a quest hub *Greenhorne Town is now removed, all the Greenhorne residents are now at the Easin Atoll. *Princess Of Greenhorne is now a Queen, a new Princess replaces her spot. *Queen Of Greenhorne (aka Princess) doesn't get her face stolen; now both Berschimed Noble's Son (King of Greenhorne) and Prince Of A Nearby Land both get their faces stolen. *The Antique Charm is now given to you by a different person, called Gentle Friend, and they tell you to save their best friends stolen face. *The King Of Greenhorne (the hungry guy) has now moved to Peculia in that castle. Neksdor Neksdor is the desert land, and has a few changes, not to many, but here is the list of changes and removals: *Neksdor still has Neksdor Town. This is one of the few places without a Atoll. *Anger Sprinkles are unlocked when you first arrive at Neksdor Town, and you talk to the Prickly Pair. (You can't use your skills when using one of these sprinkles.) There is 5 of these, like Hyper. *The Lost Explorer now gives out real-life facts, and some useful for the games for the Quizmaster. He pops around twice ot three times on one world. *The Quizmaster now has 5 questions, instead of three. The prizes can be better than HP Bananas and MP Sweets if you get them all right, you can get Grub, EXP or unlock a new minigame in the Inn. (rare) *There is also a shop in this world to; the "Desert Desserts" which sells one-star grub and two-star grub for prizes up to 300 and 550 G. *A Charm is unlocked in this world which is the Neksdor Amulet, which opens the Great Pryramid, which is extended. *You can acsess a new world from here, like you can see a little bit of Powdered Peaks in Greenhorne. Jobs Jobs are different clasess you unlock in worlds, they have skills and battle against enemies and monsters you can get EXP from to level up. Returning Jobs (all) Warrior Mage Chef Popstar Cleric Theif Cat Imp Scientist Princess Flower Tank Elf Vampire New Jobs Gamer: "Slashes a way through battles with the power of amiibo and presses buttons to blast all monsters away!" Unicorn: "Flies high in the sky, a mystical creature that weilds a magical horn upon their heads." Writer: "Writes up stories and creates characters with a great mind and imagination." Heart: "Love upon all friends and family. A magical and friendly object that can cure fights against eachother." Bird: "Different types of beaks and wings, and also bird types, even like a Pheonix!" Personalities Kind, Laid-Back, Energetic, Stubborn, Cool, Cautious, Airheaded. New Patient, Foolish, Introvert, Outgoing. Category:Games Category:Miitopia-Meow6